Army Days
by person2309
Summary: Before Percy went back to Earth . This is his beginning with Chaos. How he handles leaving Earth, his home. This is how he makes a new life. This is how he gets stronger. This is the story before he went back to Earth to save the day. (This won't make much sense if you don't read my other story but I will try to make it clearer) Some are my own thanks Beth-
1. Chapter 1

**Like I promised a new story based on Charlie, James and Percy in chaos' army. **

**This story will be a bit of one-shots and an actual story in a way. Sorry if that confuses you.**

**(READ MY OTHER PJO STORY CAUSE THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE TO YOU BUT WHATEVERS)**

**I hope you like this story I will update it as much as I can but I need to finish my other one first for this to be finished. Haha.**

**I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

Percy POV.

I accepted the offer. I was now a Soldier of Chaos, a Commander. I was in Chaos' office. He had left to get someone. I wasn't told anything. Literally anything. I didn't know what Chaos' Army did. I'm guessing it was important because ,well, it's Chaos. I stood there looking at the room. He had a wall full of screens. Each screen had a different planet on it. I never even thought there would be any kind of other people in the universe I had always assumed there wasn't.

I just stood there looking at the screens, at the other Planets. There were millions. All different colours.

Finally Chaos appeared again with another person around my age.

He had neat, dirty blonde hair. His eyes were brown with hints of grey in them. He wore a short-sleeved, black t-shirt with black jeans and Nike trainers. The guy seemed like the typical soldier.

"This is Charlie. Commander of sector 2. He will be helping you for the first few weeks. Also... Here wear this." Chaos handed me a black hood.

I put the hood on. It covered my eyes but unusually I could see fine.

"This shall hide your identity. Keep your identity between you and Charlie I will be the one to decide whether you tell someone your identity. Now you will have to pick a new name to tell the other soldiers and everyone else." Chaos informed Percy.

"There is eight sectors all together but we only have Commanders for Sectors : 2,4,6,8 and now Sector 1." Chaos told Percy.

"I will come and see you later tonight. I believe you shall be sharing a room with Charlie." With that Chaos flashed out.

Charlie turned towards me.

"So..." Charlie started.

It seemed really awkward. I didn't know what to say.

"We should get going. I'll show you where our room is first." Charlie walked out of the room.

I followed closely behind: not wanting to get lost.

"Ermm... How are people sorted into different sectors? Like why are they put into different sectors?"

"Well it's based on many things. First is skill in battle and tactics. Next is qualities. Every sector has different qualities. The sector leaders are chosen differently though. Chaos watches all of us before we actually come. Chaos will see something inside you that makes you different from the others."

I thought about this. What made me so different? I was just another person in the universe. I was one person out of millions. Before I knew it we were already at the room. It had two beds.

"We can go meet everyone later. You can ask me about the Army if you want. If your curious that is." Charlie said politely.

"You don't mind me just relaxing. It's been a long day." I said.

It had been a _long _day.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'm not going to do huge chapters for this story but I'll try my best to maintain 2 stories at once. Please tell me what you thought of my intro to this story. I will now be moving onto writing my other story now so it should be up tomorrow or Sunday probably.**

**Thanks ~**

**Beth ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have 2 reviews and 1 follower ... I thought this story was going to be more successful...**

**Thank you to OceanBlueSeaEyes and Fangirl467 and Smelgol26 the first few people who have read this story ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...**

* * *

**Meeting the Commanders- Percy POV**

Today was the second I was here at Chaos' army. Today was the day I would meet my fellow Commanders. I was nervous. It wasn't everyday on Earth that you would meet someone who was a hundred times stronger than you, well for me it was never like this. Charlie had told me more about Chaos' Army last night. He had told me that the Army was still pretty new only about 200-300 years old. He had also told me that Chaos had started it because he felt like something bad would happen in a few centuries.

From what else he told was pretty interesting. Like that there were only 4 Commanders now because the other 4 had been moved to an Elite group. So Chaos was looking for more Commanders now. But Charlie thought that Chaos wasn't telling him something about moving the others to the Elite Team because some of them weren't the brightest out of all 8 Commanders at the time. He soon dismissed it saying that Chaos must know what he was doing. The Army only consisted of people who had had a bad life when they were young. So everyone was around 13-20 years old. There were only a select few who were younger or older when they joined. Of course they could change their age once you became full immortal but if you were too young you would have to grow up a bit first.

Me and Charlie now walked to a room that had a table with 9 chairs around. When we entered there were 3 people already in seats. Three girls.

One had Bleach-blonde hair with shocking electric blue eyes, who put Zeus' to shame.

The one sat in the middle had pointed ears. She had enchanting purple-blue eyes. She looked like one of the mythical creatures in the faerie stories.

The girl who sat to the right of the pointed ears girl had snowy-white, long hair. Her silvery-ice eyes were somewhat warm when they looked at me.

"Hey girls, we have a new Commander." Charlie motioned to me.

I just smiled awkwardly.

"Which sector?" The bleached -blonde asked.

"Sector 1." Charlie said grinning.

She then muttered "Interesting."

All eyes were on me. I was wearing the hood again. They couldn't see my face but it felt like they could see right through it.

"Well this is Omega." Charlie told the girls who still watched me.

"Omega this is..."

"Imara." He pointed the bright blue eyed girl.

"This is Ashley." He gestured to the elf.

"And this is Crystal." He motioned to the white haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." Was the first thing I ever said to them.

* * *

**Well that's the short chapter for now in our story. Hope you liked. **

**It might take longer for me to write this because I am focusing on my main story which I think had about 7 more chapters until it's finished. (I'm guessing) **

**Anyway here is the next chapter of Percy's life in the Army. (Sorry about it being a bit boring)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Beth~**


End file.
